The Legend Of Flora
by GIRloveswafflesandtacos
Summary: years ago,the almighty tallests red and purple erasedthe memory of possibly the biggest defect in the history of all irkens and sent her to earth. in other words, she's the most unique irken in all of irken history. will she get her memory back? Is she even irken?Why do I ask so many questions? Why am I bad at summaries? Am I even human? Most of these questions I do not know! .
1. meet flora

Hey people! This is my first fanfic so if it's a little screwed up that's because I don't know how to use the doc manager yet sooo, cut me some slack k? This story will be a mixture of Invader Zim, and Avatar: The Last Airbender. If you do not like one or both of these shows then there are two very important things you need to know: 1. I will slap you in the face and scream "WHAT? Are you crazy? Those are the two best shows ever!" 2. You will click on the back arrow on the top left corner of your screen and choose a different fanfic because this isn't the right one for you. Disclaimer for later chapters: I do not own IZ or A: TLA. If I did, IZ wouldn't have been canceled and I would've made a MUCH better movie for the last airbender. To the people who made that movie: you have disappointed me! I also don't own any of the characters from the fanfic Invader Alexis. Enough intro, to the story already!

* * *

I wake up to the familiar sounds of the forest. I sigh. Brand new day. Maybe something interesting will happen. I doubt it. Nothing interesting ever happens. Except for when the people in my old town found out that I look different. They all screamed "ALIEN!" whatever that means.

I jump out of my tree. Yeah, I said tree. I think they're more comfortable then those whodawhatsits, I mean houses. I put my hologram on. I don't know how I figured out how holograms work; it was kind of like an instinct. My natural form looks completely different then normal people.

I have green skin, long, curly antennae (and no I'm not a bug, I'm not sure what I am) giant, moss-green eyes with no apparent pupils or whites, and a leaf tattoo around my right eye. I also don't have a nose or ears, and I have teeth like a zipper. I wear brown boots and gloves, a dress made of leaves, and a vine patterned backpack that when I take off, I get REALLY stupid REALLY fast. So I never take it off. My hologram is like a human version of me. It has normal eyes with green irises, brown hair, a green dress with my brown boots and gloves, brown leggings, and yes, I have ears and a nose.

I walk through the front office doors. Late again. The lady at the front desk says, "You know, if you just took the bus you wouldn't be late all the time."

"The what?" I reply.

She chuckles. "Sometimes I wonder what planet you're from."

I whisper so quietly to myself so that only I can hear it, "Me too." I grab my late pass and head towards my classroom.

* * *

well, that's it for this chapter. kinda short for my taste but i hope you guys will like it. like it or not... REVIEW! ~GIRloveswafflesandtacos


	2. disaster

Hey sorry I didn't get this in sooner my internet was turned off for a while. Anyway, I only have ocs for this chapter sooo… I got nothing.

GIR: YAY! DANCIN WEENIES!

Me: wait… you're not even in this chapter!

GIR: I went through the opener taco…

Zim: what the defective sir unit means is that THE ALMIGHTY ZIM and his less superior robot slave GIR went through the INFERIOR HUMAN DOOR!

Me: oooookkkkkaaaaayyyy. Well… GET OUT!

Zim: okay, okay, the ALMIGHTY ZIM and GIR are leaving now!

Me: finally. Anyway, as a wise robot once said, TAQUITOS!

* * *

When I walk into my classroom, not many people look up. They're used to me being late by now. I give Ms. Goldstein, my language arts teacher, my late pass and take a seat next to my best friend Jessica. For some reason, I already know the material so I pretend to take notes but draw instead. "This is so boring!" Jessica exclaims, "I learned this in like third grade and we're in high school!"

I reply, "I know. That's why I'm drawing."

"Haha. Watcha drawing?" she asks.

"I dunno. Random stuff I guess." I say. One of the drawings was a triangle with a circle in the middle, with something like really simplified antennae on top. I'm not sure what the symbol is though.

Suddenly, I feel a shock from my backpack into my spine. _What the heck?_ I think. Jess lets out a gasp and looks at me like I'm a monster. "What?" I ask, confused. Then I look down at my arms. They're green! _Oh no._ "A-A-A-A-ALIEN!" Jess screams. Then the entire class went into chaos. Ms. Goldstein shouts, "EVERYBODY STAY CALM!" even though she looks terrified of me. "I'm going to call the police!" great. Now the cops are after me. I jump up and sprint out of the class as she calls 911.

* * *

Okay, this one was REALLY short. Oh well. Maybe I'll post multiple chapters today since my internet was down for so long… ONLY IF YOU REVIEW THOUGH! Sooo… review I guess. SEE YA SUCKERS! TUNA FOOT ROCKETS ACTIVATE! *flies through the ceiling* OOOOOWWWWW! STUPID CEILING! Oh, and I forgot to tell you, I'm pretty much insane. Okay, not just pretty much. I AM insane. In a good way. I'm like a creative insane… I'm just babbling aren't I? I DO THAT A LOT. Sorry. SEE YA!


	3. moving away

HELLO PORK COWS OF THE WORLD! Just kidding. You're not ummm… what do earthanoids call pork cows? *random person whispers* muffins. They call them muffins. OH RIGHT! Well this chapter will be the shortest one of them all! I don't know why I always write short chapters but I do. SO DEAL WITH IT! Haha. Don't worry though; they get longer once she meets Zim and Dib. *arrow whizzes by my head* what the- FLORAAAAA! *door slams* I should really lock that door. Anyway, TO THE SHORTEST CHAPTER EVER!

* * *

I sprint down the street, still out of my hologram as the police chased me. I'm faster then anybody else in my class, so it's pretty easy to outrun a police car. I run through crowds, across roads, past buildings, and the entire time I heard the screams and surprised shouts of the people around me. That makes me think more and more, what the heck am I, and why do these people want to capture me? I run even faster. Whatever I am, I HAVE to get out of here. When I get to the edge of the forest, I jump into a tree and start swinging and jumping. I travel faster that way. Hear car doors slam. Good. They're on foot now. I have a speed advantage. "It's over here!" I hear them shout. _It's? I'TS?GRRR… I'm going to get them for that._ I grab my trusty bow from a tree and strap it onto my back. I grab spare clothes from another tree and hop onto the ground. _Time to get out of here._

* * *

Like I said- SHORTEST CHAPTER EVER! But I promise you that in exactly two chapters she will meet Zim and Dib and they will be much longer. This was just sort of a escape from bad and wonder what the heck you did to get them to chase you kind of chapter. Sooo… yeah. MORE WILL COME SOON! And smeet, YOU WILL HELP ME WRITE CHAPTERS AT SKOOL! SEE YA! *flies through the ceiling… again.* OWWWWWW!


	4. Hi Skool

HELLO PEOPLE! These chapters will FINALLY be longer and, in this chapter, it changes the point of view! I'M SO HAPPY!

GIR: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO AHHHHHHHHHHHH! (From the episode megadoomer)

Me: GIR! You're not supposed to be here! Come back when I write chapter six! (Spoiler)

GIR: I DON'T WANNA! *pause* OKAY! (from the episode walk for your lives or something along the lines of that. *sigh* the one with the slow explosion.)

*GIR walks out the door*

Why do I even have a door to another world in my bedroom? Soon Aang will walk through that door. Haha. Like that'll happen. *Korra bursts through the door*

OH COME ON!

*she slowly backs up through the door to another world*

Hehe. I'm scary sometimes. Anyway, TO THE PORK COW! What? I'm hungry.

5 minutes later…

NOW to the story. *munch munch munch* oh yeah, and disclaimer: I do not own any quotes, characters, or episodes from Invader Zim, Avatar: The Last Airbender, or The Legend of Korra. If I did, I would be the most amazing person on the planet, and on Irk. But sadly, I do not. Nickelodeon does.

* * *

I've been running for a few weeks, trying to get as far away from that town as possible. Whatever this town is called, it's far enough. I'm too tired to go any further. I slow down. Weird, no one even glanced at me. I mean, yeah, I got my hologram fixed about a week ago, but still, they should've noticed my super speed. _Never mind that,_ I tell myself. _I need to find a new home and high school._

I wander through the streets until I see a large building with the words HI SKOOL on the front of it. I walk through the front office doors and walk up to the front desk. "Can I help you?" the secretary asks in a bored voice.

"Yes, actually. I'd like to enroll," I reply.

"Okay. Sign this," She says and hands me a small piece of paper.

"Ummm… this is a body hair removal card," I say.

"oh, gimme that," she says, snatching the card out of my hands, "Three more hole punches and I get a free mustache waxing!" she hands me a different paper, "Sign this instead." I scribble Flora on the line and give it back to her, "Your teacher will be Ms. Sours. She's right down the hall in room 211. (Hehe. Recognize the room number smeet16?) Good luck, you're going to need it." _Oooooookkkkaaaaayyyy…_ I think.

Dib's P.O.V.

Ms. Sours screams and growls into the phone, then throws it out the window… again. That's the sixth one this week, and it's Monday! "Class, despite my mental outrage, the district is letting you celebrate Christmas this year. Now pass out your Christmas rock slabs. It's traditional."

"Ms. Sours, long ago, didn't people pass out presents and do secret Santa? What happened to that?" I ask. _Wow,_ I think. _This is starting to sound A LOT like the day Tak came into class. God I hope she isn't coming back._ "You don't wanna know," Ms. Sours replies, "Also, to celebrate overcrowding the Hi Skool, (spelled wrong on purpose) we have a new useless addition to the class," _oh no, _I think to myself. "Flora."

* * *

DUN DUN DUNNNNN! Well, that's all I have for this chapter, so tune in next week on LEGEND OF FLORAAAAA! Hehe just kidding. My internet was down again so I had plenty of time to write and type chapters. So really it's tune in in a couple of minutes for more of LEGEND OF FLORAAAA! Now, REVIEW OR DIE! I don't know. See ya!


	5. New Friends

HIII PEOPLE! It's time for… ANOTHER CHAPTER OF THE LEGEND OF FLORA! There are a few things that will be new and a few things that will be the same. I won't tell you the new things *evil smile J* but I will tell you the things that are the same. 1. Flora is still in the story 2. this story is still awesome, and 3. I'm still insane. This chapter I need to put a disclaimer sooo… disclaimer: I don't own invader zim blah de blah blah and so on. I do own Flora, and my good internet friend that I've never met nicky0 owns her ocs and smeet16 (formerly my reviewer/friend in the real world without an account) is one of my many best friends in the real world helps me write the story but I do not own her characters Jaki, Gilligan, Derp, and Eyea who are not currently in the story but will be soon. Sooo….. yeah. TO THE STORY!

* * *

When I open the classroom door, a large rock whizzes past my head. _What the-oh. It must almost be Christmas._ I walk in, and the room is in chaos. Rocks are flying everywhere, and two kids- one of them green- are on their desks screaming, "He's an alien, I swear it!" with the green kid shouting back, "Filthy Dib-stink! You lie, YOU LIIIIEEEEEEEEEE!" then they both fall off of their desks, laughing their heads off. _Oooooookkkkaaaaayyyy…_

I sit between the person the green kid called Dib-stink and a girl with red, white, blue and brown hair with a floral patterned shirt and snowflake patterned jeans. She laughs, "So that's how you guys acted in Ms. Bitters's class?" she asks the green kid and, umm, Dib-stink. She notices me staring at her in a weird way. "Oh yeah, by the way, I'm Alexis, scythe hair over there is Dib, and green kid is Zim. That guy over there," she points to a boy with brown hair, " is MY LITTLE BROTHER ALEX," she shouts the last four words so he could hear her, and he shouts back, "ONLY BY TWO SECONDS!" I laugh. "She," Alexis continues, pointing to another girl, "Is Shadow. She's Slender Man's daughter."

"Yeah right," I say, not believing her.

"It's true!" Alexis insists, "We'll even show you. We're all meeting up at Zim's place to see some old friends. I've been, um, out of town. Want to come?"

"Yeah sure. Where does Zim live?" I ask.

"He doesn't really have an address. He just sort of popped out of nowhere," Dib says.

"Zim did not!" Zim protests, "Zim "popped out" of a voot cruiser!"

"Does he always talk in the third person?" I ask.

"Yes," both Dib and Alexis reply, in a slightly annoyed tone. The bell rings. "Doom, doom, doom, doom, go now," Ms. Sours says.

"Is that all she lectures about?" I ask.

"Yes," all of my newly found friends say in sync as we walk out of the door towards the cafeteria.

"It's really annoying," Alex says.

"Zim and I had Ms. Bitters. You know, Ms. Sours's older less evil twin sister? I thought that was torture, but then I met _her_. Nothing can get much worse then Ms. Sours. I'm still wondering if either of them can survive in the sun…" Dib says. We enter the cafeteria. "Oh great," Alexis complains, "It's beans and mayo day. I can't have beans. What am I going to do for lunch?"

"Zim and I can't have it either," Alex says, "Can't you call Nancy to tell her to bring food for all of us? I'm sure Dib, Shadow, and Flora don't want beans and mayo."

All three of us scream "NO!" at the same time.

"Okay. I'll call Nancy. She'll be here in a few." Alexis replies.

* * *

Yep. One of my longer chapters. Review if you liked or if you didn't like. I don't care which. If you liked, tell me about how much of an amazing writer I am and how completely insane I am. Don't worry, I accept my insanity. If you didn't like, weeeellll, THEN GO READ A DIFFERENT FANFIC! I tried to be less insane for this chapter. Didn't work out. SEE YA SUCKERS! TO THE NEXT CHAPTER!


	6. Zim's House

HELLO PEOPLE OF THE WORLD! THIS CHAPTER THERE WILL FINALLY BE GIR! MY FAVORITEST CHARACTER EVER! Hehe. Me has da bestest grammars EVA! Just kidding. Oh, and smeet16: read the entire chapter because I changed it! TO THE DISCLAIMER! Disclaimer: I do not own the amazing show IZ or invader Alexis blah, blah, blah and so on. To the story! I like exclamation points!

* * *

It's been a few hours since lunch and the bell just rang. Apparently, Alexis has a _robot_ named Nancy. I thought Nancy was her sister or something! Until, she flew through the cafeteria ceiling. We enter Zim's front yard and I see his house for the first time. It's WEIRD. Since when do front doors have men's bathroom signs on them? I open the door and hear "Welcome ho-" then a loud crash. Something jumps onto my head, knocking me down. It stands up on my face- _ow._ "HI PRETTY LADY!" whatever the thing is screams at Alexis. It gets off of my face and stands on my chest instead. I open my eyes and see a green and black dog._ What the?_ It screams in my face, "OOOOO! YOU A PRETTY LADY TOO!" it hops off of me and I pick myself up. "GIR!" Zim shouts, "No attacking the guests! Now go screw something up in the Dib-stink's house or something."

"OKEY-DOKEY!" GIR screams.

"Hey!" Dib protests, "I thought we agreed on no sabotaging the other person's house!"

"Oh. Right. GIR, get back here!" Zim says. GIR happily skips back into the oddly shaped purple house. I walk in, and the interior is even more strange then the exterior, if even physically possible. "Umm, why is there a toilet in the kitchen?" I ask, I mumble to myself, "I mean, I don't usually have houses but I'm pretty sure that kitchens don't have toilets." Dib walks into the kitchen and stops next to me. "Zim isn't very good at interior design. Let's just say that," he says. As I explore the rest of the house, I notice more and more weird things about this house that others don't usually have. _An "I eat food" sign? Not to mention multiple monkeys all around the house. That painting over the couch is just plain creepy. _

Suddenly, as I brush my hand against the wall as I walk, I press a button in the middle of the wall, and before I could do anything, get sucked into an elevator. It stops, and I slowly step out. The room is full of blinking lights, buttons, and screens, with a huge monitor in the middle. _Why does this seem so familiar to me?_ I lightly brush the control panels and buttons as I explore the room. "There you are!" Alexis exclaims, stepping out of the elevator. "How did you get down here? Never mind that. We need to get back upstairs. I want you to meet some old friends of mine."

* * *

I like this chapter. Anyways, REVIEW! Or else…


	7. Irken?

GIR: TAQUITOS!

Me: sorry. Zim is somewhere doing something most likely evil and he asked me if I could babysit GIR for a while. So yeah. I think GIR burst my eardrums about an hour ago. He's fun though. Hey GIR! What did you want for Christmas again?

GIR and I at the same time: I WANTS ME A BARREL OF FLOSS, I WANTS ME TWO BOTTLES OF GLUUUUE, TO BE MY FRIENDS! AND I WANTS TO GO DANCIN NAKED! AND I WANTS….

Me: okay that's enough GIR.

GIR: OOOOKEY DOKEY!*GIR walks off all happy-like*

Me: that robot-dog is so cute. Anyways, Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim, Invader Alexis, or Gravity Falls. To the story!

* * *

We walk out of the elevator and there are two new people in the room. Both of them are between eleven and fourteen, with brown hair, and seem to be brother and sister. The girl has an um, interesting sweater on and the boy has a baseball cap with a pine tree on it. "Flora, meet Dipper and Mabel Pines. They're from Gravity Falls, Oregon. I've known them for quite some time now." Says Alexis. They wave and Dipper says, "You're not about twenty rainbow puking gnomes dressed up as a normal person, are you?"

"I-I don't think so, no." I reply.

"Never date one of those," Mabel says.

"Nice to know?" I say, "By the way, nice sweater. Where'd you get it?"

"I made it! Do you want one? I made Alexis one a while ago," Mabel offers.

"Sure," I reply.

"Okay, then I need to know you favorite color and animal," She says excitedly.

"Forest green and I'm not completely sure what my favorite animal is. Something that lives in the forest I guess," I tell her.

"OOH! MAKE IT A SQUIRREL!" the voice I recognize as GIR's but instead I turn around to a robot with glowing blue eyes, a blue rectangle on his stomach, and shoulders that are the same color.

"Wait- you're not GIR," I say in confusion.

"I'M NAKED!" he screams.

"The dog you saw was just a really poor costume. GIR is really a less, um, intelligent version of Nancy," Alexis explains.

"Oh. Well, that explains the green dog," I reply. Alexis laughs. "Yeah. So what do want to do for the next few hours?"

"EAT WAFFLES!" GIR screams. How do they live with him screaming all of the time? I just met him and my ears hurt already. It _is_ cute though. "NO!" everybody screams in unison.

"What's wrong with waffles?" I ask, again confused.

"For starters, I once threw up for ten minutes straight from one bite," Alexis states.

"He ALWAYS puts peanuts and soap in them," Alex says.

"It almost cost me my place in the swollen eyeball network," Dib adds. (Referring to the episode Zim Eats Waffles)

"So, all in all, DON'T EAT THE WAFFLES. You know, if you want to live," Shadow says. GIR looks like he's about to cry because we don't want his waffles. "No, no, don't cry GIR, we won't eat your waffles, but we _will_ make biscuits with you! How does that sound?" Alexis offers, trying to calm him down. "YAY!" GIR screeches and runs to the kitchen, grabbing the closest hand, which was Alex's, and dragging him into the kitchen to make biscuits as he protests.

The rest of us chat for a while. They tell me about skool, Ms. Sours, about themselves, and things like that. As we talk, I feel the same shock that deactivated my hologram in my last school a month ago. _Oh no, oh no oh no oh no. _I think, panicking. "I-I gotta go," I say, stammering.

"Why? What's wrong?" Alexis asks.

"I just have to go," I reply, and run out the door. I sprint as fast as I can, into the forest behind Zim's house. (Is there even forest there? If there isn't, there is now I guess. *shrug*) I jump up into a tree and watch to see if anyone followed me, and see Alexis sprinting towards me and stare at me right as my hologram fails. _Oh no. _I think. _Here comes the screaming._ I close my eyes and wait, but the screaming doesn't come. _Weird._ I open one of my eyes slightly, just enough to see Alexis right in front of my tree.

"Y-you're Irken! This is amazing! Why didn't you just say so?" she exclaims.I open my eyes fully. "Wait, you're not going to scream? And what did you say I was?" I ask, hopping down from my tree.

"No, and I said that you were Irken. I'm sure you already knew that last part though," she says.

"Actually, I didn't. What's an Irken?" I respond. Alexis looks absolutely shocked. "Y-you mean you don't know what an Irken is?" she asks.

"No. Am I supposed to?" I answer.

"Uh, yeah, considering you are one," she replies, "Come on. We'll figure all of this out in the house. My skin may repel lice, but it doesn't repel mosquitoes." She says, and I follow her in the direction of the house, wondering what the heck that last part was about.

We walk in and Dib says, "Hey who's the Irken? Wait a second- that's Flora!" everyone looks confused for a second then realization spreads across their faces. "The weirdest part is that she doesn't even know what an Irken is!" Alexis exclaims. Everyone starts babbling on about how impossible that is and how I have to know what an Irken is, blah, blah, blah and so on. "Guys," Alexis says, trying to get their attention, "GUYS!" they stop and look at her, "Thank you. Just arguing about how impossible it is, because it clearly is possible, isn't going to help anything. We need to figure out why she doesn't remember, and then maybe we can jog her memory. Agreed?" everyone nods, "Good. We'll start tomorrow. Right now, I think we all just need some sleep," we all agree to that. "We'll be in a hotel right down the street. Grunkle Stan let us stay here for a few days." Dipper says.

"Cool. Alex and I will be next door in my old base," Alexis replies.

"I'll be at my house, as usual," Dib says, following Dipper and Mabel out the door.

"I'm sure I'll find the right tree to sleep in," I say.

"Tree? Aren't you going to be cold? You can crash at our place. You're welcome anytime," Alexis says, "Plus," she adds, smiling, "I don't have a toilet in my kitchen.

"Deal," I agree.

* * *

Well, that's it for now. REVIEW! FAVORITE! EAT A ZEBRA! DO SOMETHING! See ya. Oh and Nicky0, if Alexis is out of character at any time, just pm me. NOW see ya.


	8. Finally Some Answers

I'm back! Did ya miss me? Yeah, you did. Sorry I was gone for so long… I WAS ON VACATION! :) Well, it's time for chapter 8 in… THE LEGEND OF FLORAAAAA! Hehehe. I like caps lock. This will be the LONGEST chapter so far and a lot happens in it so that's partially why it took so long too. If you get confused then make sure to read Nicky0s fanfic Invader Alexis, and Smeet16s fanfic Invader Games because Smeet16 and I are joining stories. So, Yeah. :) Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim, Invader Alexis, Invader Games, or Gravity Falls. Don't worry; the last airbender part of the story will come soon. :) :) :) :) SMILEY FACES! TO THE STORY!

* * *

Alexis's P.O.V.

It's been two days since we discovered that Flora was Irken, and found out by her PAK that her memory was wiped, which means she may never remember. We sure as heck will try though. When normal Irkens' memories are wiped about a specific thing or in general, it is erased from the PAK's memory and can't be restored. Also, an Irken's memory is only erased when a highly defective Irken is activated and isn't considered an Irken anymore, so they erase the memory of life on Irk and send them to another planet. Or, they erase only the memory of a certain Irken or event, to prevent uprisings and maintain order. Or at least that's what they told me. But some defects can remember, and she is obviously defective, so we may still have a chance. I shake my head and sigh. This is so complicated! I'm not a PAK programming whiz! I'm the tallest, so I don't need to be! Tallest… maybe Red and Purple will have some answers.

I run over to Zim's house next door. I burst through the door to see Zim and GIR watching the Angry Monkey Show, startled by my entrance. GIR screams, "HI PRETTY LADY! WANT A BISCUIT?"

"Not now GIR. Hey Zim, can I use your monitor to call the massive? I need to talk to former tallests Red and Purple." I say.

"Yeah sure. Zim keeps it in the basement. Just go through the trashcan." Zim replies.

"Thanks." I call out, walking towards the kitchen.

I call the massive and I see one of my technicians answer. "What do you want now Zi- oh. My apologies my tallest. I thought you were Zim. What do you request?" the technician asks.

"I would like to talk to Red and Purple please. Also, you can just call me Alexis." I say.

"Yes, my tallest, I mean, Alexis. I'll go get them." He replies. He shouts to another Irken to go find them. A few minutes later an Irken walks in with the two of them grumbling about how they were in the middle of eating donuts and so on. "Hey Red, hi Purple. I have a question." I say to them, snapping them out of their complaining.

"What's that, my tallest?" Red asks.

"I need all of the information you have on the defect Flora." I say.

"Flora? Why would you want info on her? She's not even fully Irken!" Purple exclaims.

"I just do. Wait- what do you mean by "not fully Irken"?" I demand.

"We mean she's part umm, what do you call it? Human. We don't know how it happened because we clone all of our smeets, but somehow she is part earthling. Also, because of her being part human, she was born with special… gifts." Red explains.

"What do you mean by gifts? Come on! Stop being so vague! I don't have all day!" I exclaim.

"We don't know the details about her powers, or what they do. All we know is that the control brain said that she inherited some kind of power from the humans that even most humans don't have." They say.

"Hmm. Interesting. I guess I'll find out what her gifts are sooner or later." I mumble so only I could hear. "I have another question for you,"

"And that would be…?" they say at the same time.

"Did you wipe Flora's memory, and if you did, why?" I ask them.

"Oh. Uh, you see, uh we did, but, um, we did it because she was so defective! Yeah, that's it." They stutter.

I roll my eyes and demand, "I want the truth! And if you dare lie to your tallest again I swear I will, um, DO SOMETHING! Something very bad!" _wow, I'm worse at lying then they are. _I sigh. "Just give me the truth."

They sigh, "We wiped her memory because she was part human and had powers. She was so defective that we didn't even classify her as Irken anymore. So we sent her to Earth 4 Irken years after she was activated, when we found out how extremely defective she was. Now that I think about it, we send A LOT of defects to that planet. Oops. Well, now you know about Flora, but I'm still wondering why you need the information."

"Well, right now, she's living in my house." I confess.

"WHAT?!" they scream.

"Do you have a problem with that?" I question them.

"No, it's just that… SHE'S THE BIGGEST DEFECT IN THE HISTORY OF IRK! WHY IS SHE LIVING WITH YOU?" they demand.

"Because, if you've forgotten, I'm the tallest now, and being a defect myself, I don't consider defects as outcasts. If you have a problem with that, GROW SIX INCHES TALLER!" I yell. After a few minutes of awkward silence, I say calmly, "Thank you for the information. You may leave." When they exit the room I say, "Tallest Alexis, signing off." The monitor goes black, and I go back upstairs.

* * *

I storm past Zim and GIR, furious that Red and Purple would do such a thing. Zim looks puzzled, "What did you find out? TELL ZIM!"

"That Red and Purple are jerks," I reply, slamming the door behind me.

"I meant new information," Zim says, following me out of his house.

"Get everyone together. Dipper, Mabel, Shadow, everyone, and meet me next door in my rebuilt base. I'll tell you then." I reply, heading towards the base that Nancy, Alex, and I rebuilt when I came back to Earth.

"Should I bring GIR too?" he asks.

"Sure, why not." I say tiredly, walking past my gate and into my yard, "Just send them here when you find them."

"Yes, my tallest!" he says saluting.

"And Zim?" I ask.

"Yeah?"

"Don't call me that." I open my front door and sit on one of my couches. Now, I wait.

* * *

Flora's P.O.V.

I hear the front door close and look up from my drawing. It's a random drawing of an Irken that I probably knew when I had a memory. Maybe she's family? I don't know. My head hurts whenever I try to think of where she came from. I sigh, grab my sketchbook, and head downstairs. Maybe Alexis will know. I walk into the living room and see that she's sitting on the couch. "Find anything new?" I ask.

"Yes, actually. But you'll have to wait until everyone gets here. I don't want to tell the story more then once," she says.

"Oh, okay," I say, "Well, in the meantime, can you tell me who this is? I feel like I know her, but from before I was memory wiped."

"Yeah, sure. Hand it over," she says as I hand the book to her. "Hmm," she says, analyzing the drawing, "Orange eyes, unique dress, flame birthmark on her forehead, huh. Interesting."

"What?" I ask, "Who is she?"

"She," Alexis says, pointing to the sketchbook, "Is Jaki. Do you know her?" she asks.

"I-I don't know," I say, trying to remember where she came from.

"I'm surprised you even knew her before your memory was wiped," she states, "A few Irken years ago, she was put into the Invader Games."

"What's the Invader Games?" I ask her, now sitting on the couch.

"The former tallests' sick way of choosing which Irkens will be in the Great Assigning," she explains, her hatred for the games clear in her voice. Having already been informed about the Great Assigning, the Tallests, invaders, and Zim's original purpose of being on Earth a huge lie, I nod. "Jaki was put in there along with her friends Gilligan and Derp," she continued, "But about three quarters of the way through the games,they disappeared, presumably dead."

"Do you think they survived?" I ask, worried.

"Oh I know they survived," she says confidently.

"How?" I ask, my face lighting up at the information.

"Jaki is a firebender," she says, as if that explains everything. I just give her a confused look, not knowing what she's talking about. She sighs and tells me, "She can control the element fire. She can shape and bend it to her advantage as well as make it appear out of nowhere. She can even use it as a weapon for defense. I know she escaped, I just don't know how." Satisfied with her explanation, I start to get up, "Thanks. I think I'm gonna go upsta- ah!" I say, getting hit with a sudden wave of dizziness.

"Are you okay?" Alexis asks, worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I say, but suddenly collapse, obviously not okay.

"Flora!" Alexis shouts, now panicking. "Flora! Can you hear me? A-are you hurt?" dazed and unable to respond, I lay there as her voice sounds farther and farther away, her face getting blurry. "Oh Irk," Alexis panics, not knowing what to do, "Alex! Nancy! I need help! And hurry!" that was the last thing I heard before everything went black.

* * *

DUN DUN DUNNNNN! Well, like I said, THE LONGEST CHAPTER EVER! Instead of like tons of little chapters at once, I'm thinking maybe one really long one every couple days. I don't know. Ill figure it out. This one was pretty exciting though, right?! HAHAHAHA CLIFFHANGER! Well, I guess you'll just have to find out if Flora is okay in a couple of days. Well I have to report to the massive, so.. GOODBYE FILTHY HUMAN STINK-BEASTS! IT IS OBVIOUS WHO IS THE SUPERIOR SPECIES! Ahem. I mean, uh, I'M NORMAL! Also, check out my poll on my profile! I'm thinking about writing another fanfic. I just don't know what it should be about... SO VOTE OR BE SHOT BY THE HIDEOUS MEATS OF EVIL AND SHOVED INTO A ROOOOOM... WITH A MOOSE! Err, I mean vote and you get many earth candies filled with magic and get laser eyes and gold legs! GOOLLD LEEGS! Yep. That's definitely what I meant...


	9. Flashback

HELLO PEOPLE OF IRK! Um, I mean EARTH! Yep, I'm definitely typing this on Earth and on an INFERIOR HUMAN COMPTER! YOU DARE CALL THIS A PIECE OF HARDWARE?! Err, I mean, I LOVE MY COMPUTER! *Zim walks in with a half empty cup of coffee* heywhatisthisstuffit'sgreatgonnagogetsomemorebye!

Well that happened. Sorry that it's been so long. Oh, and one more thing: I only have four votes on my poll! If you want another story then you gots to vote! VOOOOOOOTE! pweese? For da childwen! *puppy dog eyes* anywhoo, I don't own IZ, Invader Alexis, or Gravity Falls. TO THE STORY!

* * *

I was watching a new episode of Mysterious Mysteries when the doorbell rang. I looked at Gaz expectantly but she just looked up from her Game Slave 2 and glared at me. "Well?" she said and stared back at her videogame. I sighed and started walking towards the front door. This better be good. "Zim?" I ask when I open the door.

"Come with me," he says.

"What? No! you're probably going to do some evil experiment on me so you can take over the Earth!" I exclaim.

"As much as I wan to destroy you and this filthy mudball of a planet, I must obey the tallest's orders."

"You just have a crush on Alexis," I sneer. He blushes and grabs my arm, dragging me out of the house..

"Shut UP! Just come on!" he exclaims.

"Why should I? Give me one reason." He stops pulling my arm and turns to me.

"Two things: one, I'm bringing you to Alexis's base, not mine. She found new information on Flora. Two, I do NOT have a crush on Alexis. At least not anymore," he says almost sadly, making me feel guilty for saying that.

"Fine," I give in, "Let's go."

* * *

Entering Alexis's front yard, I hear panicked voices coming from inside the house, "Something's wrong," I say, walking faster.

* * *

Smeet Flora's P.O.V.

"What should we do with her?" I hear Tallest Red say through large double doors that lead to their bedroom on the massive.

"I say we send her into the Invader games like her cousin!" purple exclaims.

"You know we can't. That would start an uprising. She's still a smeet you know." Red explains.

"Send her to live with her brother." Purple says simply, "Problem solved."

"Two defectives? Living together? Come ON Pur, think! Those two could bring down the entire massive!" he exclaims, "Plus, should I remind you that he is only two Irken years older then her? Just because he's old enough to the Irken Elite Training Academy doesn't mean he's old enough to take care of a smeet."

"Who cares? Wait- I have a better idea… Why don't we just send her to a far away planet? I don't care which one. That way we won't be responsible for her OR her death." He says.

"Now you're talking," Red agrees, "YOU! Go find the smeet and prepare her for her journey! We will decide what planet later. Oh, and you! Bring your Tallests some donuts!" Red shouts to some service drones. I back away from the doors, horrified. _They're going to send me away? What about my brother? Is he coming with me? What happened to my cousin? _I snap out of my thoughts when the service drones emerge from the room. _Aww poop. _One drone grabs me and drags me into the room while the other heads towards the kitchen. "My Tallest, I found her right outside the door" the drone says.

"Hmm… Then you already know. Good. I didn't want to explain it to you anyways. You will be sent to planet Earth, where whether you live or die will depend on your choices. You better say your goodbyes and pack anything important that will fit into your PAK, you wont be here for a while," Red says, smiling evilly.

"what about my brother? What will you do to him?!" I say, now panicking.

"He's not considered a threat to us, so he's safe for now…" Red answers.

"What about my cousin?! What the heck did you do to her?!" I say, knowing the answer wouldn't be good.

"Oh, your cousin might be dead already. There were five cannons today so far, one of them might be her," he replies, that wicked smile back on his face.

"Cannons? What? Tell me what that means or I'll-"

"You'll what? Cling onto my leg until I tell you? You're a smeet and I'm the tallest. Touch me and I can have you deactivated. Now get out of my sight," he demands. The drone drags me out of the room and into my dorm. "You heard the tallests. Pack whatever is important and go to the docking bay in 1 hour. If you aren't there in an hour, you're in trouble. Got it?" I nod my head and slowly the world around me fades away.

* * *

Present Flora's P.O.V.

I blink my eyes open and they focus on a bunch of worried eyes focused on me. I rub my head, "what the heck?" is all I say.


	10. RAGE XD

ITS TIME FOR... insert drumroll here ANOTHER CHAPTER OF THE LEGEND OF FLORAAAAAAAA! Sorry that it's been so LOOOOOOONG but I have a life outside of Fanfiction you know! Sort of... anyways, a non depressing story! YAY! This chappie is exciting ^ ^ you're welcome Last Airbender fans. FINALLY! *explodes* I do not own Invader Zim, Invader Alexis, or A:TLA. Enjoy!

* * *

Flora's P.O.V  
Flora was very confused at what just happened, and how all the people around her got there. All she remembered was that she and Alexis were talking, then she felt dizzy. After that was that HORRIBLE dream. Or was it a flashback? It seemed too horrible to be real, but was it? she looked around, realizing the people around her now looked even more concerned, considering that Flora hadn't said anything. flora, floooora, FLORA! she snapped out of it, realizing that the voice as Alexis. "Sorry," was all she said in answer, still a little dazed, all of the things that just happened still sinking in.

Alexis's P.O.V.  
okay, something is very wrong, Alexis thought to herself, helping Flora onto the couch with the same blank face that she's had for ten minutes now. "Should we take her to a doctor?" Nancy asked.  
"We can't, because she's Irken. Maybe she'll recover on her own?" Alexis replied. Flora then seemed to snap out of it, and her blank expression turned to pure anger. everyone took a step back, this being the last thing they expected. her face turned to sadness. "It WAS real, wasn't it?!" she mumbled, "My brother, the tallests, who the heck is my brother?!" her face turned to anger again. "The tallests..." she said in a low growl. "Hey Zim? Can I use your voot? i have something to do..." she trailed off.  
"Eh, sure?" he replied,looking very confused now.  
"Good. Well, see you guys in about a year." she said, walking towards the door.  
"Woah, woah, woah," Alexis said, blocking the door. "A year? where the heck are you going?" she questioned.  
"The massive. doesn't it take about a year to get there and back?" she asked, trying to push past her.  
"Well, yeah, but why would you need to go to the massive?"Alexis asked, but she already had an idea.  
"Let''s just say it's a family emergency," she said, finally getting out the door.  
"Come on, you'll need to explain yourself more than that, considering the fact that you just passed out and now you're in a crap mood." Alexis stated, catching up to the furious Irken.  
"Fine. You want to know why I want to go to the massive? To either get answers form Red and Purple by talking to them, or beat it out of them. Whichever way works best." Flora walked out of the gate and into the yard of Zim's house. Alexis was shocked. she had never seen this side of Flora. Whatever she had seen while she was out must've been bad. She realized that Flora must have seen what Alexis found out today. She was banished when she was just a smeet. that would definitely bring out someone's bad side. She caught up with the other once again, and put a gentle hand on her shoulder. Flora just shook it off. "Look, whatever you saw can't be so bad that you'd become violent. You're the moost gentle person I know. Let's not loose our heads here." Alexis coaxed.  
She turned around with angry tears in her eyes."Not that bad? NOT THAT BAD? If you couldn't remember who on Irk Alex was, you wouldn't say that. They sent me away because I was different. They hated me because I'm a FREAK. The first thing I remember from my childhood was waking up in a strange place, not knowing who I was, and struggling to survive. Who would hate someone so much that they would send them to a different planet because they're DIFFERENT?!" Alexis as taken aback by her words. She looked to the side and saw everyone that was inside a couple minutes ago gathered in her front yard. "Wait- what did you mean by me 'not knowing who Alex was'?" she asked, confused.  
"I mean they took me away from my brother! I don't even know who he is! They erased my memory!" she yelled, raising her hands in the air. When she did, though, two huge rock pillars rose from the ground. Alexis's eyes grew wide, and she looked into her front yard full of surprised Irkens and humans alike. Knowing she wasn't just seeing things, she said pointing at the pillars, "Uhh, Flora...?"

Flora's P.O.V.  
Blinded by her anger, Flora hadn't yet realized what she had done until Alexis's expression changed from sympathetic to fearful. She looked to where Alexis was pointing and saw the pillars. 'Did I do this...?' she asked herself. she lowered her arms and the pillars sunk back into the ground. She did cause that. Confusion, fear, shock, and curiosity overwhelmed her. How was this even possible? she sank into the grass and looked at her hands, and then Alexis and the group of people next door. They were terrified. She suddenly felt extremely guilty as well. she had caused this. Dib finally broke the silence. "You're a bender! That's AWESOME!"  
"A what now?" Mabel asked.  
"A bender. I think there's something about them in my book." Dipper answered.  
"Okay, but what are they? What do they do?" Alexis asked, not seeming to be as scared now.  
"Benders have been around as long as humans. In fact, I thought that only humans could be benders. They posses the power to control one of four elements, water, earth, fire, and air. there's one person that can control all four though, and they're called the avatar." Dipper explained.  
"Then I guess the reason Flora is a bender is because she IS human, to some extent." Alexis said, putting two and two together. Everyone gave her a strange look. "That doesn't make sense. She's Irken right now." Dib said.  
"I said to some extent. she's only part human, but human nonetheless." Alexis explained. Everyone made an ohhhhhh sound. Flora didn't know this. No wonder the tallests sent her away. They didn't seem like the type to accept a person in their empire being part of one of the species they were trying to destroy. "There are very few hybrids in the Irken empire, making Flora's case even more rare. I'm surprised she's a bender, since there are so few in the world as is, you would think she would need to be more human. Right now we need to find someone who knows more about this than we do. Hey Flora, can you do that bending trick again?" Alexis said.  
Flora, who had spaced out, but heard the last part, snapped out of her daze and replied with a simple "Yeah, sure." she stood up, and focused on the ground below her. se raised her hands like she had the first time, but instead of the pillars reappearing, the grass turned yellow and water floated around her. This caught Flora by surprise, breaking her concentration and the water fell to the ground. Dib's eyes grew wide and he said, "You're the avatar?!"  
"Woah!" mabel gasped.  
"Now we REALLY need to find someone who knows more about this," said Alexis. Flora just nodded.

* * *

aaaaaand BAM! Long chapter! Flora is the avatar! YAY! EXCLAMATION POINTS! YAY! REVIEW! FAVORITE! TURN INTO BUTTER! BYE!


End file.
